Immortal
by YuGiOhGirl4ever
Summary: People say the infamous Namu was immortal. No one could kill him. But a young assassin will now test that theory as she pursues Namu to avenge her grandfather's honor. But Namu is not what he seems. (Immortal Rain inspired; futuristic au Yugioh; Many ocs and oc pairings) Rated M for language, violence and gore, and possible adult themes in the future.
1. Prologue

Immortal

* * *

Summary: People say the infamous Namu was immortal. No one could kill him. But a young assassin will now test that theory as she pursues Namu to avenge her grandfather's honor. But Namu is not what he seems. (Immortal Rain inspired; futuristic au Yugioh; Many ocs and oc pairings)

* * *

Prologue

_I am trapped, standing here at death's door. Yet I know I cannot step past. Not now, not ever. I do not lack the will, for I wish it with all I am. To be cursed with eternal life, watching all pass me by. I wait for that moment when I can finally be at peace… with everyone._

The Earth had changed a great deal over time. It was the year 2596 and the human race was just as lively as always. At this point, a lot of the race had gone off to other worlds outside the solar system but a good number remained on their home planet. Cities were not as crowded as they were; some had even been demolished to revive the land they had taken over when the population boomed, just before other planets were discovered. Even though it wasn't as crowded, the big cities reached high into the sky with tall impressive buildings, jam packed with the latest… and useless technology that had been created.

Despite everything, He still thought it was a lonely place. A lonely place that was hiding this fact in fancy technology. He tended to stay away from these huge cities, the smell always giving him a headache. He preferred the "smaller" cities and especially loved the small towns, which still popped up everywhere he went. He could blend in anywhere he wished. Nowadays everyone had a variety of hair mixed with skin colors. Natural genetics no longer played much part. Everyone was able to change their very genes to make their hair of choice natural. So his fair blond hair and tanned skin hardly stood out anymore. In addition, eye color was also a thing of choice, making his purple eyes completely normal. However, there was just something about him that made him stand out. It wasn't physical at all.


	2. Chapter 1

Immortal

* * *

Chapter one

The sound was akin to something dying, or so some would think. Perhaps it sounded like he was torturing some small animal. But in reality, all he was torturing was the ears of the people around him. He stood there, the image of perfect peace, playing a broken violin. It sounded retched, squealing and squeaking along, nowhere close to sounding like the song it was meant to be. In his mind however, it was that beautiful melody he had heard so long ago. One he could never forget, and didn't want to. The case of his violin sat on the ground at his feet, where he had left it open. He hadn't intended to earn any money playing, and most thought the music so horrid they wouldn't think twice about not leaving a single coin. Some however, saw his long black coat, black fedora hat, and golden chain with a small cross at the end. He must have been a poor traveling priest, some thought. And so they would spare a few coins to him.

"Heya Mister! You lost?"

Purple eyes looked down at the kid staring up at him. The kid had bright pink hair in startlingly fluffy pigtails on either side of her head. Shimmering blue eyes looked out through equally fluffy bangs, which looked to be needing a trimming.

"What makes you think that, little bird?" he said, with a smile, crouching down to her height.

The girl crossed her arms, a sly look on her face.

"You look like a total spaz! So of course you're lost! But not to worry! I'm the best guide here! For a low, low price, I'll getcha where ya need to go!" she said.

A surprised and irritated look crossed his face. 'Geez, another kid wanting money! And besides… I don't look that airheaded!' he thought. He stood up, waving his hand. He carefully put his violin back into the case and picked it up.

"That's alright. Just passing through." He said, stepping passed the girl.

It seemed however that the girl had no intention of letting him pass by. She rushed to cut him off, standing now in front of him, arms wide. Now he looked down at her with a blank expression but inside his was full of amusement. So determined.

"I don't know mister. You could get into a lot of trouble without a guide in these parts." She said, grin wide.

This time he let out a little chuckle of amusement, making the girl blink. He held up his hands in an almost shrugging motion.

"Trouble? I'd say the only trouble I'd have here is being careful of little "guides" and their distractions. And by the way… my wallet is completely empty kid." He said, casting a look behind him at that moment.

The boy froze, the wallet in his hands. There was an old fashioned style pilot's hat on his head, covering almost all of his brown and green streaked hair. His golden eyes were wide and he looked at the girl in panic. He suddenly darted around him and zipped to his partner's side. He surrendered the wallet, keeping a wary eye on the other. The girl looked in the wallet and indeed there was no money to be seen. Not even a credit card. She threw it at him and he deposited it into the pocket of his black pants, under his long black coat.

"Well geez mister! How are we supposed to make a living if you ain't got no money for us!" she said.

The man laughed, hand on the back of his head. He'd not had much money for a long time and recently he'd been unable to get his hands on any odd jobs to get any. All he had right now was the few odd coins in his violin case, not even enough to pay for a place to sleep. It seemed he wouldn't be eating again tonight…

"Me? What makes you think stealing is a good way to earn your extra spending money? Get moving before I turn you into the police!" he said, acting serious but having a hard time keeping the grin off his face.

The girl stuck her tongue out at him.

"Jeez! Just who are you anyway, mister? Everyone's doing it! Besides, who are ya, my momma-"

The two kids were suddenly shoved back. They scrambled up, furious words caught in their throats but vanishing as they noticed the scythe embedded in the wall next to where they had been, pinning the man's hair. They ran off, screaming in terror of "almost being murdered". He simply frowned at the new development, attempting to pull his hair loose. He cursed his slack in awareness.

"Tch, looks like I missed." Came a voice.

He looked around, trying to locate the source. But as his head whipped around to locate this person, he couldn't help but wonder why this scythe was so familiar…

"Up here, Namu!"

He looked up to see, standing on the top of a light post, was his attacker. Well, at least that was the conclusion he came to. In all honesty, this girl didn't look like any bounty hunter or assassin he'd ever seen. She was dressed in what looked to be a kimono, slits up the sides to show black shorts, red under a wide belt, and an odd kind of flowers on each long sleeve resembling water lilies but red and silver. Her hair was white, tied back into a high ponytail. She looked fairly annoyed, her pink eyes narrowed.

He sighed heavily.

"So someone recognized me after all…" he muttered sadly.

Around him people were starting to whisper to each other.

"That's the famous Namu! He looks like a kid!"

"Huh? You mean the immortal? The guy no one can kill?!"

"I heard he's been alive for over five hundred years! Maybe even longer!"

"There's a huge bounty on his head!"

The girl growled, jumping down. She gave a sweeping glare to all present.  
"Hands off! This is my target! Get the hell out!" she said.

A lot of the people backed off on the comment, taking the threat to heart. Others looked greedily at the supposed immortal Namu. Namu just blew a loose strand of hair out of his face, eyes skyward. Why couldn't these people take a hint? All he wanted to do was move on through peacefully. And now he'd lost his hat. Now where could it have gone…?

"You have a lot of nerve just strutting around in the open, mocking me like this! I'm not stupid you know- hey! Pay attention to me when I'm talking to you!" the girl yelled, smacking the immortal's head.

Namu dazedly put a hand on the spot on his head. He gave the girl a rather bland look.

"Ow…" he said dully.

This seemed to enrage the girl further but instead of acting on it, she just seethed. Namu returned to looking for his hat. He spotted it not far away, but far enough what if he hoped to get it, he'd have to remove his hair from this damned scythe. Perhaps he should have rethought the plan on not caring how long his hair was getting the past few decades. It was passed his waist even. It used to be shoulder length, manageable. Oh his poor black fedora hat… it was all covered in dust… it had done nothing to deserve this but keep the sun off his head.

"Prepare to meet your end, Namu!" the girl from before called out.

Namu held up a hand as though to halt the proceedings.

"First of all, could you possibly hand me back my hat. It's the only one I have right now. Secondly… why?" he said.

This caught the girl off guard. She recovered quickly.

"What a stupid question! There's a bounty on your head you moron! I'm an assassin and your Grim Reaper!" She said.

For a moment the immortal's eyes widened before, in a blink, they returned to normal. Aha, so that's why the scythe seemed so familiar. Actually, a lot about this situation was familiar. He'd done this before. Though last time it wasn't some hot headed girl trying to take his head off.

"True, but that's not the reason you are hunting me, Ms…" he said.

"Roxanne. My name is Roxanne Bakura. And I am going to kill you to avenge my grandfather!" the girl said.

For a moment, Namu thought of someone else. Someone he thought to be long gone by now. But it couldn't have been him. Besides, he knew of only one person who carried this scythe. An old friend as well as his nemesis, his own Grim Reaper… forever hunting him. Or so he had thought. The other was mortal. Forever would not see him in the same way it saw him. Judging from the feeling behind the girl's word, he knew his rival was no longer of the living world.

"Grandfather? You're the granddaughter of Kyou? Aren't you, Roxanne." Namu said.

Roxanne gave a curt nod. She grabbed the end of her scythe, ready to pull it out and in one swift motion… remove his head. But she never got the chance. Roxanne was roughly pushed out of the way. She stumbled and turned quickly at the sound of obnoxious laughter. Three young men stood there, sneering at her as they towered over her. Roxanne's anger was beginning to reach its peak. Assassins and bounty hunters alike hunted the Immoral Namu. Some wanted to test his immortality. Some were hired by those claiming to be enemies or those who wanted to take out any freaks of nature, like him. Then there were some who wanted to capture him alive.

"Beat it you three! I got here first!" Roxanne yelled, her hands fisted.

"Got here first, sure. But you took too long to take the prize. Now it's up for grabs, shrimp." The tallest said with a sneer.

Roxanne growled at him. She knew him. His name was Jacobo, a bounty hunter. If memory served her right, the man on his left was his younger brother, an idiot named Tobin. She didn't know who the third was but knowing the two brothers, it was some poor new guy who would get the tar beat out of him and go home at the end of a week, maybe less. The kid looked like he couldn't live without technology. He had an electronic piece over his eye, several other electronic gadgets she couldn't name over his shoulder and a small flat computer in his hands.

"Hey, hey! This is Roxanne Bakura right? She's got a pretty bounty on her pretty little head!" he said.

Jacobo looked annoyed while his brother looked interested. Roxanne crossed her arms, pushing down the sense of panic building in her gut. Tobin looked at the computer screen and then at Roxanne.

"Kris is right, bro! Looks like albinos are wanted on the market!" he said.

This irked Roxanne. She growled, again fisting her hands.

"I am not an albino you son of a bitch!" she yelled.

The three men covered their ears in feign pain. Jacobo then grinned.

"Then how do you explain the hair, the eyes? Hmm? Word is, albinos can't alter their genes at all. Forever white hair and skin, huh? Must suck. Your eyes can fool a lot of people but not me. I know you better than that." He said.

He took a step toward her but Roxanne stood her ground, despite him being taller. Jacobo leaned down.

"Don't those contacts itch?" he said.

Namu was still yanking on his hair, seemingly oblivious to everything. Just a little bit more and he would be free. He was unlucky the blunt end of the blade of the scythe had pinned him. Had it been the sharp part, it would have sliced through his hair and that would have been the end of it. He could have left immediately when the girl had been distracted. He really didn't want to fight right then. Not on an empty stomach. One last tug should do it. It would hurt like hell, but if he grabbed close to the scythe, maybe…

But just as Namu was about to give it a hard tug, the scythe was yanked out. Namu was sent right onto his rear, now free. He sat up, crossing his legs, arms resting on them. He looked dully up but was surprised to see Roxanne in a defensive stance in front of him, her scythe ready to slice the young bounty hunter's head off.

"Leave or I'll make you! I told you, he's mine! No one's going to kill him but me!" Roxanne said, eyes flashing in anger and emotion.

Namu was impressed. Here was someone at a disadvantage in terms of size and number, yet she stood her ground as if she had the upper hand. She must have had a lot of confidence… and training. Or… She wanted to kill him that badly. Namu reached and picked up his hat, settling it on his head. Time to make an exit.

Roxanne made an indignant cry as Namu took off with great speed. She took off after him.

"You bastard! Come back here and fight me! Coward!" she shouted, running after him with her scythe raised.

The three bounty hunters stood there a moment. Jacobo then grinned.

"Boys, the chase begins. Get the car."

Namu was not surprised at the girl's stamina. She kept up with him very easily. He had to give a burst of speed every so often to dodge a swing of her scythe. One hand on his hat, the other holding onto his violin case tightly, he didn't look back.

"Damn it! Stop running!" Roxanne said.

She couldn't understand why the immortal was running. He was immortal! All those stories of how tough a fighter he was! Her grandfather had always spoken so highly of him, his greatest challenge. Roxanne growled.

"Your immortal heart is mine!" she yelled as he turned to face her suddenly.

Namu was trapped by a wall. It seemed she would have him then. Roxanne swung the scythe only for Namu to jump back. The scythe however sliced open his coat… revealing something that made Roxanne's eyes widen. There, embedded in his chest, over his heart, was a golden metal plate shaped like a sphere. It had a strange Egyptian eye on it and looked oddly like it had once been something else. It appeared now broken, only remnants of other parts jutting out from each side. There were screws even, seemingly attaching it to his chest.

"Your chest…" Roxanne said in shock.

Roxanne had no time to react further as the sound of something barreling down the road made her turn. The three bounty hunters were in an ancient looking convertible, one that looked about to fall apart. It certainly made a lot of noise.

"Ha! Trapped like rats! WE got them now boys!" Jacobo said.

Roxanne was suddenly very aware of the bazooka being hefted onto Jacobo's shoulder. Jacobo let out a battle cry in the form of a holler as he let loose the small missile. They wanted Namu before the both of them it seemed. To them, they probably wouldn't have given a second thought to blowing her up. Roxanne was suddenly lifted into the air by the back of her kimono. Namu threw her hard out of the way. Luckily she was able to land right into a pile of empty boxes, minimizing the bruises she would have had otherwise. Roxanne looked up at Namu in complete shock. Why had he done that?! Now there was no way he could escape!

No. No! She was so close! Namu was her target! She'd promised to kill him for her grandfather! She would not fail! She could not fail!

"Namu!" she yelled.

Namu looked at her. He knew he couldn't escape. Yet he didn't even try. He just… looked at her. Then the missile hit, exploding. The area he was standing in was nothing but smoke. No one could see what had happened to the immortal. Was he dead? Was his remains smeared on the wall now? People were running away, screaming. The three bounty hunters got out of their car and started toward their prize.

"Is he dead?" Kris said.

The smoke cleared as the three got to Namu. He was almost completely unharmed, though unconscious. His left sleeve was ripped, showing his bloodied forearm, shrapnel sticking out. If not for that single place, he'd have been unharmed. It seemed the force of the explosion had knocked him out, nothing more. Roxanne stood quickly as the three started to haul up Namu's unconscious body.

"Stop! He's mine!" Roxanne said, panicked.

Jacobo stepped up to her, brow raised. He snickered.

"Yours? Don't think so, shrimp. Although, to give some credit, we never would have found him if it wasn't for you. So thanks. I guess as thanks, we'll let you leave. After all, his bounty is higher than yours. Way higher." He said, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder at Namu.

"W-wait a minute! You can't do this! I found him first! You-"

Roxanne was cut off as Jacobo pushed Namu's hat down on her head, making it cover her eyes temporarily.

"Get over it will ya? You aren't Kyou. His time's over. You can't follow in his footsteps. You aren't cut out for assassin work. Learn to quit and run away." Jacobo said.

Jacobo turned away from her and went to the car. He got in and they sped away, taking Namu with them. Roxanne stood there, looking at the ground. She took off Namu's hat and looked up at the sky. Rain started falling down from the heavens, accompanied by a distant roll of thunder. She looked back at the direction the bounty hunters had gone and her face became determined. No one took her target. No one. Roxanne walked over to the fallen violin case and picked it up.

* * *

Note: This is my Immortal Rain inspired Yugioh fiction. Tell me how I did if you want more. A lot of things get explained later, so if you're confused don't worry. Please don't comment if you hate ocs. Being a futuristic AU, there's going to be a lot of them.


End file.
